Great Earth Serpent
The Great Earth Serpent is one of the three Serpents in the Ethereal Void, whose presence ensures balance in the universe. The Great Earth Serpent is the mediator between Chaos and Order, thus taking the place of Balance. The Earth Serpent mediates between the Order Serpent and the Chaos Serpent. Because of this, he is the most clear-headed of the three Serpents, having no actual ideology of his own, and instead thinks of the well-being of everyone. History The Serpents once brought peace to Serpent Isle with their philosophy. The people of the Lands of Danger and Despair, after its continent was separated from the rest of Sosaria because of Mondain's death, were lost and needed guidance. The Serpents contacted them and helped them start anew. Calling themselves Ophidians, and renaming the continent Serpent Isle, these humans built their new culture on the Serpent's principles. The Great Hierophant became their spiritual leader, and he was the only one who travelled to the Void through the Wall of Lights in order to communicate directly with the Great Earth Serpent. However, the Ophidian civilization ended when Exodus appeared in Sosaria. Exodus kidnapped the Earth Serpent from the VoidIt was the Great Serpent who maintained Balance in the land, but when Exodus stole him, the Serpents of Chaos and Order were left unto themselves. - The Great Hierophant Ssithnos, Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle, forcing him to guard the entrance to the Castle of Fire. The people of Sosaria didn't know where the Great Earth Serpent had come from; the more popular tales stated that he had risen from his long slumber at the bottom of the ocean.The Book of Play: "The Adventure" - Ultima III Manual After hearing about the appearance of the Serpent, the people of Sosaria panicked and started thinking that the end of the world was at hand. In Ultima III, the Stranger, following clues from the inhabitants of Fawn, learned from meditating in Yew that the password "EVOCARE" had to be used to get past the Great Earth Serpent. The Stranger also needed the Mark of the Snake. After acquiring both, the Stranger was able to confront the enslaved Serpent, and go past it and into the Castle of Fire. With Exodus' destruction, the Earth Serpent returned to the Void, but it was too late for Serpent Isle. The island was devastated, Chaos ripped to pieces, and Order insane. Full of grief over this havoc and the destruction of his sisters, the Earth Serpent fell asleep. It wasn't until the imbalance crisis in Ultima VII Part Two, that the Earth Serpent awoke because the Avatar had been wearing the Serpent Artifacts, especially the Serpent Earrings. Guiding the Avatar on the quest to restore balance, he gave bountiful advice and directions on what had to be done. The Earth Serpent was returned to his position between Chaos and Order by the Avatar destroying its Blackrock statue with the Ophidian Sword, ensuring Balance again. The Serpent thanked the Avatar for saving the universe, but was too weak to prevent the Guardian from abducting the hero. Trivia *The Great Earth Serpent was voiced by Denis LoubetUltima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle Credits in Ultima VII Part Two. *The Greath Earth Serpent is sometimes called the "Silver Snake" in Ultima III. However, it is not clear if there is any relation between the Greath Earth Serpent and the Silver Serpents found in Britannia. Serpents have been important in Britannian culture (the Order of the Silver Serpent, Serpent's Spine, Serpent's Hold). Lord British's Amulet may be in some way related to the Earth Serpent, but such relation has never been explicitly stated. Quotes *''Seek the horn... The Gwani Horn. Seek it in the depths beneath the Skullcrusher mountain.'' *''Hero from another world! Know that it is I, the Great Earth Serpent, whom thou liberated from imprisonment in the days of Exodus the Destroyer. If only thou couldst help me now, Avatar.'' *''I know that we have met before, stranger. Dost thou not recall?'' *''Who art thou, stranger? Why can't I see thee? Curse this imbalance which veils my mind.'' *''A new hero has entered this world. Am I dreaming or is he real?'' *''Bane of Chaos, Chaos Bane... twisted her soul.'' *''The ashes... Place the ashes on the altar.'' *''The wizard! The key is the dead wizard. Thou must vanquish him.'' *''Time is short! Move on!'' *''Free Gwenno! Free her from the ice!'' *''Seek the temple and within it the Eye of the Moon.'' *''Slay me! Slay me with the serpent sword and send my soul back into the void.'' *''Now place the eyes of the serpent before my statue.'' *''Thou art in balance. Having mastered both Chaos and Order I declare thee worthy to bear the emblems of the Great Hierophant of Balance.'' *''The Blackrock Serpent! Thou must have the three serpents of blackrock.'' *''Return when thou hast the three artifact of the Great Hierophant. Staff, armor and crown.'' *''Place the staff, armor and crown on the altars.'' *''Thou hast forgotten something.'' *''Look into the moon's eye.'' *''His mission here is finished. He may now depart for the void.'' *''Hasten! The imbalance grows stronger.'' References Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two Category:NPCs of Ultima III